


Lighten the Youth·光奔流入海 05

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Summary: 全文其他章节请看LOFTER Vanilla sprite主页 https://vanillasprite.lofter.com/
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 8





	Lighten the Youth·光奔流入海 05

万事万物都有其存在的轨道。

吕焕雄觉得自己和金建学似乎都脱离了原本的轨道，用奇异而美妙的姿态脱轨运行，成为彼此摇摇欲坠的支柱。

暧昧关系就这样心照不宣地重新搭建起来，然而曾经少年人的那份青涩似乎变得无影无踪，成年人的纠缠变得更加赤裸，没有人张口提及喜欢或爱这种曾经两个人都无比喜欢的字眼，长久的等待和想念的空白倏然收缩，贴紧的呼吸间带着汗水的气息。

吕焕雄就这样被金建学压在更衣室的柜门上。呼吸是凌乱的，叮叮咚咚落在空气里，他看着金建学近在咫尺的双眼，感觉温热的吻潮湿地落在嘴唇上，舌尖毫无章法地纠缠在一起，少年时温柔的记忆变了形，换之以欲望五彩斑斓的光影，带着金建学不由分说的热量一起占据吕焕雄的脑海。

吕焕雄喜欢亲吻，这是金建学知道的事情。高中昏暗的傍晚练习室，教室窗帘后面，楼梯间的拐角，卫生间的隔间，都留存着让吕焕雄心动的记忆。那时的金建学与他都爱浅尝辄止，浅浅的啄吻都能让吕焕雄开心一整天。

23岁的金建学却似乎不满足了。吕焕雄觉得自己像是一道可口的甜品——或许是午夜的提拉米苏那样的——被金建学细细品尝，任何一个角落都没有被放过。长达几分钟的湿吻让吕焕雄整个人都有些发软，因为缺氧连大脑都有些晕眩，金建学终于放开他的时候，他一头靠在金建学的肩膀上，慢慢地调整呼吸。

他和金建学之间似乎建立了什么无用的默契，工作室的更衣室似乎是他们的失乐园，一旦迈入这个空间，整个世界似乎就只剩下彼此——而这个空间是有时限的，所以他们只能用亲吻来索求彼此。

吕焕雄不知道金建学是如何看待现在这样的关系的。而他自己仿佛活得没有未来，像鱼渴求水那样，渴求金建学的触碰和亲吻。

然而就连这样的关系都有时限了。

回归前编舞工作全部告一段落，吕焕雄再也没有机会频繁出入属于他和金建学的失乐园。暧昧的只有激烈而长久的亲吻的关系似乎也到了尽头。

吕焕雄发现自己还想要拥有金建学，就像17岁时那样拥有，肆无忌惮地说喜欢和爱，而不是像现在这样，似乎相遇只是为了弥补过去这些年的缺憾。

为了编舞工作顺利结束答谢工作室的聚餐设在工作室附近。这天吕焕雄有些头疼：旁边坐着金建学，他总是要分心，可是对面坐的又是今天吵架了的队友李建熙和李抒澔。

为什么吵架了呢？吕焕雄也不知道。李建熙和李抒澔在一起后不常吵架，只要一吵便是大动肝火，吕焕雄跟李抒澔认识时间最长，和李建熙又是同岁，免不了经常在中间充当和事佬的角色。

李建熙不说话，烧酒上来便拿了一瓶放在面前，还不等吕焕雄把注意力从身边金建学和金英助的对话中扯出来，高个子穿着格子衬衫的男生便又开了一瓶，李抒澔沉默不语地坐在他身边，看着李建熙一瓶又一瓶地喝下去，吕焕雄不得不开口阻止：“建熙，不要再喝了。”

“吕……焕雄……”李建熙拿着酒杯的手晃晃悠悠地对着吕焕雄举起来，“你懂什么……”

我怎么不懂？

吕焕雄视线又不禁飘向一旁的金建学，那人听见吕焕雄名字被叫也转过头来，目光转向吕焕雄，似乎是在询问吕焕雄李建熙有没有事。

吕焕雄人生第一场酩酊大醉便是在和金建学分手后那年冬天的同学聚会。第二场去了酒吧，吕焕雄和同学们一起走进去，发现他不在。和旁边的朋友问过，才知道金建学已经走了。

于是他很容易就醉了。他在金建学面前所有的伪装都卸下之后，似乎连醉都要快一些。

此时的他看着对面李建熙有些泛红的双眼，想起了那一晚，他在酒吧附近的小巷里一边吐一边大哭，嘴里喊着的都是金建学的名字。

那时的他后悔，可是已然回不了头了。

可现在呢？

宿舍有些远，也最好不要让公司的司机知道李建熙喝得这样醉——最后一合计，只能就近找一家旅馆安置了。

吕焕雄和李抒澔走在前面，打算去开房间，五个人的话会有一个人自己睡……

吕焕雄的思维还没停下，就听见后面“哇——”的一声，他连忙转过头去，果不其然，是李建熙吐了。扶着他的金英助倒是没怎么被波及，但另一边扶着他的金建学衣服却被弄脏了。

眼看着李建熙腿一软就要坐到脏污里，金建学又是一捞，衣服变得更加惨不忍睹了。吕焕雄用胳膊肘顶了顶站在身边的李抒澔：“还不快去！”

吕焕雄带着金建学来到属于他的这个空房间，门关上的时候，他都觉得自己像是在做梦。

金建学需要换衣服——这是自然的。所以他从不远处的车里拿了一套备用的衣服出来——平时跳舞会出汗。李抒澔要照顾李建熙，剩下三个人里又是吕焕雄和金建学最熟——  
自然是他们俩一个房间。

吕焕雄看着金建学脱掉内搭单薄的t恤，露出常年健身形状优美的肌肉形状。他有点羡慕地看着，做爱豆不能随心所欲塑造身材，所以他保持着可能比高中的时候还要更精瘦一点的体型，金建学却看起来充满了力量，是比以前更想让人依靠的样子。

吕焕雄情不自禁地走到金建学面前去。

“金建学，我们再来谈一次，和以前一样的恋爱吧。”

他主动揽上金建学的脖子。

只要先发制人，不问未来，爱情就永远是最纯洁的样子。

吕焕雄自认为这就是他在爱情中的道理。同样的苦痛假如不想再来一遍，那么从现在开始，就不要想象未来。

这对于成年人来说，或许容易得多。

“你还是和以前一样。”

金建学冷冷地盯着他，突然勾起了嘴角。

吕焕雄还没来得及想清楚这句话里的情绪，金建学几乎是把他扑倒在床上，炽热力道封住他的嘴唇，像野兽撕扯猎物一样吻他。他充分体会到了金建学的变化，在这场被动的性爱里，他无处可逃，只有接受金建学的摆布。

衣服没被完全扯掉，半挂在他身上，随着被冲撞的节奏晃。

“你敢走吗？”金建学因为情绪激动和剧烈的动作喘着粗气，眼神比暴风雨来临前还阴沉，把吕焕雄的腿掐出了指印。“想在一起，就发誓永远不离开我。”

吕焕雄恰是在这时想起了他和金建学上一次，也是第一次的性爱。

毕业前他们又去了一次海边，和上次一样的地方，只不过在初冬，一切好像都比晚夏时节更加萧瑟了。

金建学小心翼翼地打开他的双腿，手指伸进去的时候，陌生的感觉和微微的痛感让吕焕雄想起了回到住处前，看的最后一眼海。风很大，刮在吕焕雄脸上的时候甚至都有些疼，海面一片漆黑，金建学一把拉过他来，用厚重的大衣裹住他，他把脸整个埋在金建学肩头，那慢慢升上来的暖意让他以为，世间他只有金建学一人可以依靠。

没有经验的男孩们忍受着疼痛和不适，想要给对方留下青春里最后一点美妙的回忆。金建学的动作很慢，吕焕雄也从一开始的疼痛中清醒过来，手指攀上金建学的肩膀。

“你动动看吧，我可以了。”吕焕雄喘着气，眼睛里蒙上了一层水汽，看眼前的金建学，都有些模模糊糊的。那人滚烫的性器在自己的身体里进进出出，温柔的吻落在他的额头、脸上、嘴唇、耳朵、脖颈还有锁骨，吕焕雄觉得自己似乎随着金建学一起沉入那片漆黑的海，浪潮汹涌，浮浮沉沉，他只有拼命抓住金建学，才能获得一丝氧气。

记忆里的金建学只有温柔，从未像今天一样好像用了全部的力气，吕焕雄觉得自己像一架年久失修的船，只剩几块陈旧的木板被卷在风暴里垂死挣扎。他脸朝下被压着，腿上横叠着金建学的膝盖，根本翻不过也支撑不起身体，手腕还被金建学死死按住，像是被钉子钉住了。

“金…呜…你不能这样…你…”

“我怎么不可以，…“金建学一点都没放松，拽着头发把他拎起来，他从被迫后仰的脖颈里发出一声脆弱干涩的呜咽。

金建学依旧不解气似的，完全退出吕焕雄的身体，又咬着牙狠狠顶到最深的地方。

“你别想跑…”  
吕焕雄听到他牙齿碰撞的声音，夹杂在暴虐的低吼中间。

金建学为什么这么失控，只是因为害怕他离开吗？

他想不下去了，金建学的声音又一次在他上面炸响。

“你再敢说一次那样的话，我就让你一辈子都下不了我的床。”

比起冷漠，那声音更像是在崩溃的边缘悬着，气息在吕焕雄身上游动，他觉得肩上一痛，是金建学在咬他。

痛，…太痛了，吕焕雄痛得眼泪不断流出来，用了多深的力度啊，不止觉得痛，还觉得他全身的灵魂都压上去了。

“呃啊…啊…”

吕焕雄痛苦地哼叫，胳膊伸出去又被金建学抓回来折在两边。但是不论说什么金建学都不停，一心一意逼问着最开始的答案。

“…为什么…为什么要这样…”

吕焕雄在问他，脸埋在床单上湿漉漉得一片。有多痛，金建学从他颤抖的手指好像感受到了，但是他听到吕焕雄那句和五年前一模一样的话的时候心脏被撕裂的感觉却让他无法丈量，像是被纠缠多年挥之不去的噩梦摄住的夜晚，挣扎着无法醒来的时候。吕焕雄替他把眼泪流尽了，所以他来做改变他的那个人，撕开表面虚伪的结痂，从血肉里填满伤口，让伤口真正愈合。

如果吕焕雄的心里的未来是黑暗的，那自己就去做点亮他的的那个人。

“我是疯了，…我这一生都在学着如何去爱你。”

他俯在吕焕雄身上，语气几乎是温柔的。

“我早就应该去找你，焕雄啊，你这样的人永远学不会向前看。”

“说吧，你根本就不想离开我，你想永远都和我在一起。”

吕焕雄眼泪又掉下来，自己都分不清是因为痛还是因为金建学的话。他嘴里吐出的不断的那些关于永远和永恒的词汇刺激着吕焕雄的神经，那些曾经他连奢望都不敢的东西，当真的有人逼问的时候，他才发现自己有多渴望。

在这里他失去了一切，金建学执着他身上最后一块甲，要和他一起堕入深渊。

“我发誓，…我…永远和你在一起。”

吕焕雄从没说过这样的话，几个字绕在齿间，奇异得挥之不去。

听到话的金建学好像停了几秒，长长地，泄力般地叹了口气，放轻了手脚，无限温柔地把吕焕雄揽进了怀里。温暖适当地把他欲望疏解出来，又把他抱到浴室去好好做清理。  
吕焕雄一直捂着的被他掐出印子的手腕被他包进手里。

“对不起，焕雄，我太激动了。”

吕焕雄模模糊糊地听着他的声音从身后传来，落在他肩上的吻炙热又脆弱。

“你只要答应就好，我们总应该在一起的。不论是什么样的未来都可以。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 全文其他章节请看LOFTER Vanilla sprite主页 https://vanillasprite.lofter.com/


End file.
